


coffee by the fireplace

by azurrys



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Curling up in front of the fireplace, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Lattes With Cute Foam Art, M/M, Making Someone's Favorite Food, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/pseuds/azurrys
Summary: Lucifer makes coffee for Sandalphon on a snowy day.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Fluffy as a Cloud Flash Exchange





	coffee by the fireplace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



> A little treat inspired by those yummy food freeforms <3

Sandalphon watched the snow falling out of the corner of his eye, far more focused on the crackling fire in front of him. It wasn't too cold yet, but with the way the snow was falling, tonight would be chilly. "How would you like your coffee today, Sandalphon?" Lucifer asked from behind him, sending a jolt of warmth through Sandalphon that had nothing to do with the fire. "Should I add marshmallows?"

"No," he answered after a moment of thought. "Just coffee is fine."

"The usual?" The sound of a spoon clinking against porcelain made Sandalphon smile, breathing in the rich aroma of coffee that was somehow different than when he made it himself.

"Surprise me."

He heard a soft laugh in answer, audible affection in Lucifer's voice when he answered, "I will, then."

Sandalphon was still in the process of rearranging the rugs and cushions to make room for Lucifer by the hearth when quiet footsteps approached, and he looked up just in time to return Lucifer's smile. Lucifer brushed a whisper of a kiss across his forehead as he settled next to Sandalphon, offering him a mug. "For you."

Sandalphon accepted the cup with a word of thanks, cradling it close as he breathed in the warm steam. It was halfway to his lips before his eyes flicked down to it, and he paused in mid-air as he stared at the painstakingly-drawn foam art — something he had always assumed was more his hobby than Lucifer's. A slightly-crooked face smiled up at him, framed by messy hair with a deliberate little strand poking upwards.

His breath caught, stopping up his throat for a moment before he managed to speak. "Lucifer, is that…?" 

"You." Lucifer sounded pleased, lifting his own mug. Sandalphon couldn't help but notice that he hadn't bothered doing anything with the foam in his own drink. "After all, you drew foam art of me once. I thought I should try to return the favour." He smiled, leaning in to slide an arm around Sandalphon's waist. "It was my first try, so it could have come out better, but I hope you like it."

It was true that Lucifer's version of Sandalphon's face was a little crooked, but Sandalphon's heart was bursting with so much affection he wouldn't have cared if it was unrecognisable. "I love it. Thank you." He wanted to say more, but the words were harder to find than he expected. He had to settle for looking at Lucifer instead, hoping his gaze conveyed everything he couldn't say. 

"That's good." Lucifer's eyes were fond. Sandalphon heard the sound of a mug being set down carefully, just before fingers wrapped around his where they were clutched around his mug's handle. "I'll go on practising. I hope you'll like how it tastes as well."

A laugh slipped out from Sandalphon at that, his eyes falling back to the foam art. He knew it would dissolve soon, but even so… "I can't bear to drink it yet," he admitted, even though he lifted the mug closer to his lips. "But I know it'll be perfect."

It was, after all, coffee that Lucifer had made just for him.

In reply, Lucifer stroked a thumb over his, drawing him closer with a wordless smile. Sandalphon was more than happy to follow, snuggling closer to Lucifer in front of the crackling fire, hot coffee in hand.


End file.
